The present invention relates generally to the field of lighting, and, more particularly, to a lighting system containing wave lens and wave reflectors (and other light directors) that segment collimated light traveling along or through lineal or radial pathways and redirect that light in repeated predictable light patterns as to provide uniformly even or graded intensities of light on adjacent or opposite architectural surfaces.
In recent years there has been a greater focus on more efficient use of light, e.g., lighting a larger area using lower wattage and/or fewer light bulbs, or other light source, and on using lighting in a more decorative fashion. This has been at least part of the objects of prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,046,805, 5,130,908 and 5,676,457.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,144 discloses a light fixture having an optical window with a light extraction film therein, the film having a plurality of linear prisms facing the interior of the light fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,827,963 discloses an illuminating unit in which a lamp is used together with a glass plate of prismatic form having a ribbed surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,305 discloses a signal device using a spot of light which rotates about the periphery of the signal face whereby the light beam passes through a series of light channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,377,184 discloses a vehicle headlight for distributing light energy into a predetermined zone while eliminating radiation outside of that zone, according to the patentee.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,303 discloses a vehicle headlamp using two fresnel lenses one being equivalent to a diverging lens and the other being equivalent to a converging lens according to the patentee.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,743 discloses a luminaire having an optical element shaped as a fresnel type element so the light impinging upon it from the light source is redirected at a specific angle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cost effective lighting system to be used in commercial, residential and industrial applications.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a visually unbroken pathway of illumination along a lineal pathway.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting system that provides lineal light distribution, other than fluorescent and neon systems.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a lineal lighting system that uses periodically placed point sources along the xe2x80x9cfixture pathwayxe2x80x9d thus reducing the amount of light bulbs now being used in conventional lineal lighting systems.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide projected illumination along a lineal pathway that is precise and controllable in cross-sectional brightness and patterning.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lineal lighting system that can be manufactured in different lengths and varied cross-sectional dimensions and shapes so as to be used in varied architectural requirements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lighting system that can be customized in terms of light output to meet varied architectural lighting requirements.
These and other objects can be accomplished, in a lighting assembly having substantially collimated light as a source which is usually artificial light, but could be partially or totally sunlight, and light transmission means or the equivalent for distributing light (and in some cases this could be the collimating means). There is a multi-faceted wave light modifying means for modifying the direction of substantially collimated light. In some arrangements, the transmission means has a section which allows transmission of light therethrough. The multifaceted wave light modifying means is located in the transmission means for receiving substantially collimated light and redirecting it to pass through the section thereof which allows transmission of light and provide illumination outside of the transmission means. The system is constructed and arranged so that there is lineal, transverse and radial light control by the design of the collimation means, the wave light modifying means and the transmission means.